Erika
Erika is the second episode of the first season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on February 13, 1977. Plot Uncle Zeb finally locates Luke, who is recovering from a near fatal gunshot wound and can not travel yet. So Zeb takes off to look for an old cohort who has decided to take on a whole Indian tribe. As Luke heals, he considers whether he could live as part of the Simonite sect, especially since his caretaker is a young and beautiful woman. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Eva Marie Saint as Kate *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest starring *Anthony Zerbe as Martin Grey *Don Murray as Anderson *Britt Lind as Erika Hanks *Royal Dano as Elam Hanks *John Dehner as Bishop Benjamin *Richard Angarola as Chier Claw *David Huddleston as Christy Judson *Jack Elam as Cully Madigan Co-starring The Judsons *John Lisbon Wood as Willy *Herman Poppe as Jake *Sander Johnson as Charlie The Indians *Robert Padilla as Mountain-Is-Long *Geno Silva as Red Hawk *Linda Moon Redfearn as Little Tree *Guillermo San Juan as Jeremiah *Paul Fix as Portagee and *Todd Lookinland as Joshua Hanks *G. W. Bailey as Ivie *Anthony Palmer as Russell Supporting cast *Tony Peña as Shoshone Brave *Ned Wertimer as Elias Kulp *Mina Vasquez as Round Pebble *Peggy Rea as Mother Tice *Peter Hansen as Major Drake *John Pickard as Colonel Caine Crew (and other credits) Closing credits: *Directed by: Burt Kennedy *Directed by: Daniel Mann *Written by: Jim Byrnes *Written by: William Kelley *Written by: John Mantley *Written by: Earl W. Wallace *Written by: Ron Bishop *Produced by: Jeffrey Hayden *Produced by: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Jack Woolf *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Film Editors: John A. Fegan, Jr. & William B. Gulick A.C.E. & Henry Batista *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Joe Tuley *Sound Editor: Monty Pearce *Property Master: Dean Wilson *Unit Production Manager: Kurt Neumann *Assistant Directors: Michael Daves & William McGarry *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Sound: Barry Dean Thomas & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Men's Wardrobe: Chad M. Harwood & Ed Sunley *Women's Wardrobe: Yvonne Kubis *Makeup: Al Fleming & Bob Westmoreland *Hairdressers: Marlene D. Williams & Lola M. Kemp *Lead Wrangler: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Jerry Gatlin *Special Effects: Chuck Schulthies *Casting: Gary Shaffer : "The Producers gratefully acknowledge the cooperation of: U.S. Forest Service, Dixie National Forest & Ron R. Kinsey, Southwest Museum" "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Lenses and Panaflex Cameras by PANAVISION" "An Albert S. Ruddy Production" "in association with M-G-M TV" Images How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 7.png How the West Was Won - Erika - Image 8.png Category:How the West Was Won episodes Category:Episodes